One More Chance
by Jade S
Summary: Songfic! Kari descovers that she does have feelings for Daisuke, but now that he's finally gotten over her will she be able to tell him? Fair warning, that this is why I shouldn't even try to write romance!


A/N: Let me warn you now that this is by far the most messed up fic/poem/songfic/anything I've ever written! And I have no idea what it is that possessed me to write such a thing! Takari lovers are gonna hate me because Kari's in love with Daisuke. (Who BTW, I prefer calling Daisuke to Davis!) Kari/Daisuke (Daikari? Hisuke?) lovers are gonna hate me because I totally screwed up whatever relationship they could possibly have had. Kari lovers every where are going to hate me because of the way she messed things up with Daisuke and what she kinda did to TK! (Whose not even in this fic, BTW.)   
  
Just to let you know (for those of you who are still here), this fic takes place about 2 years or so after 02 and the song is "One more Chance" from Madonna. This is loosely based on the fact that I've heard that in 02 Kari likes to "play with peoples hearts" (or so I read) and the fact that Daisuke has a huge crush on her. It takes place after he's finally given up on getting Kari and moved on with his life. So if you happen to like Daisuke and really hate Kari there might actually be a chance of you liking this. So with all of that in mind if you still plan on reading this, try not to flame me. I think I've warned you well enough, if not I really don't know how I could have made it any clearer. r/r, I guess...   
  
~~~  
  
One More Chance  
  
~~~  
  
I turned around too late to see the fallen star  
  
I fell asleep and never saw the sun go down  
  
I took your love for granted  
  
Thought luck was always on my side  
  
I turned around too late and you were gone  
  
  
So give me one more chance  
  
Darlin' if you care for me  
  
Let me win your love  
  
'Cause you were always there for me  
  
If you care for me,  
  
Be there for me  
  
~~~  
  
Daisuke. I knew he had a crush on me. He really was kind of Obvious about it. So why didn't I tell him? Why did I keep my own feelings such a secret? Why did I constantly flirt with TK in front of him? To make him jealous? Yeah, that must be it. I guess I just figured that he'd always be there. I mean, he always had been, Why would he leave now? Why would he leave at all?   
  
But he did. He's gone now. He found somebody else. Somebody who respects him enough to show him how much they care. Someone a whole hell of a lot smarter then me. He's gone now, and it's like suddenly, suddenly I'm not whole anymore. Suddenly there's this hole in my heart, this gapping void inside of me that I can only describe as heart ache. I know it's my fault. I brought this all on myself. And now I suppose, I'm getting what I deserve. To be alone.  
  
But he's coming over here now. I told him that we needed to talk, that he had to come right away. He's knocking on the door now. I guess I should open it. I guess I should open it and let him into my apartment as well as my heart.   
  
I took a deep breath as I turned the door knob and it swung open slowly to reveal the one I love. "Daisuke." Was all I could manage to chock out.  
  
"You said we needed to talk?" He asked in a cheery tone, happy now just being my friend.  
  
"Yeah," I said, nervousness evident in my voice. "Come over here on the couch, there's something I really need to tell you."  
  
Daisuke smiled as we walked over to the couch. "What is it?" He asked. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you." I began. "It's just that this is really hard for me."   
  
"What is it?" He asked again, concern for me over taking his happiness.  
  
"Daisuke, I just wanted to tell you sorry I am. I know you used to like me. And I know I always acted like I didn't like you at all. The way I always agreed with TK and flirted with him all the time. But, it wasn't true, I was just acting stupid. And the truth is, I..." I trailed off, could I really do this? Could I really tell him now? Now when he had finally gotten over me? Could I really do this to him?  
  
"You what?" He asked, staring at me with knowing eye's. He knew what I was going to say, I could tell just looking at him that he knew. So there was nothing stopping me now, this was truly my last chance. I had to tell him now, it was now or never. "What is it, Kari? Just tell me."  
  
"I love you Daisuke." I burted out. "I always have."  
  
~~~  
  
I like to play the queen of hearts and never thought I'd lose  
  
I rolled the dice but never showed my hand  
  
I planned it out so perfectly,  
  
So you'd never leave a girl like me  
  
I was a fool, but now I understand  
  
  
So give me one more chance  
  
Darlin' if you care for me  
  
Let me win your love  
  
'Cause you were always there for me  
  
If you care for me,  
  
Be there for me  
~~~  
  
Daisuke just stared at me. "You what?" He asked in shock.  
  
"I love you, Daisuke." I said again. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"Why?" Was all he could say at first but when I didn't reply he added angrily. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You knew how I felt about you, why didn't you just tell me?"   
  
I shook my head slowly, I didn't even have an answer did I? " I don't know." I answered honestly, and I could feel tears beginning to form in my eye's. "I don't know, I - I just...couldn't..."  
  
It was obvious by his expression that Daisuke couldn't believe what I was saying. That after all this time, I could actually feel this way for him and have kept him in the dark about it. "But, but what about TK? I thought you liked him."  
  
"He's my friend. That's all he is. I guess I..." I trailed off again realizing what I was about to say. I was just using him, I thought. How could I do that to him, what if he'd actually thought I liked him? What if he actually thought that all that flirting meant something? "He's my friend." I said again, unable to say the words that I knew were true.  
  
"So, all those times," He began. "All of those times when you took his side over mine, all those times when you hugged him, and all of those..."  
  
"Lies." I cut him off hating the way it sounded. Lies, I thought. How could I?  
  
~~~  
  
Here is the law of the land  
  
You play with fire and you'll get burned  
  
Here is the lesson I've learned  
  
That you don't know what you've got til it's gone  
  
  
So give me one more chance  
  
Darlin' if you care for me  
  
Let me win your love  
  
'Cause you were always there for me  
  
  
Gimme one more chance  
  
Tell me that it's not too late  
  
Let me win your love  
  
Darlin' please don't hesitate  
  
If you care for me,  
  
Be there for me  
  
  
Give me one more chance  
~~~  
  
"Lies?" He asked barley acknowledging the tears that were now rolling down my cheeks. "So, what? All those times with TK, you were just playing with me or something? So, what? You were just playing with my heart?"  
  
"I - I don't know?" I said again, the tears were pouring out now, and Daisuke was now standing. He's going to leave me again, isn't he? He hates me, doesn't he?  
  
"Don't you know anything?!" He suddenly exclaimed, his voice filled with anger and his eye's full of sadness. "How could you Kari? I thought I knew you."  
  
"You do, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've learned my lesson. I just don't want to lose you again!" There was an almost pleading tone to my voice. As though I were begging him now. And so what if I was? I just couldn't let him go. Not again.  
  
"You don't want to lose me?!" He shouted, glaring down at me "Kari, I offered myself to you time and time again. And every time, you shut me down. And now your telling me that you don't want me to leave you?! That you loved me the whole time. Kari, I never left you! You never gave me the chance."  
  
"Daisuke please, just one more chance. That's all I want." I begged grabbing his arm so that he couldn't leave.   
  
"No," He said pulling his arm out of my grasp. "I've wasted enough of my time giving you chances. No Kari, you had your chance, and you lost it long ago." And with that he was at the door, nearly ripping it off it's hinges as he angrily pulled it open.  
  
"Hey Daisuke..." Said Tai as he was now entering our apartment, slightly startled at the way the door had flown open in front of him. He received only a cold stare from Daisuke as he stormed out the door. "OK..." He said a little confused. "What's up with him?"  
  
I just ran towards him, confusing my brother further. "Kari, what's wrong?" He asked noticing my tears.   
  
"Oh Tai," I exclaimed, suddenly throwing my arms around him and barrying my face in his shirt. "How could I be so stupid?!" Came my muffled voice.  
  
"It's OK, Kari," My brother said, obviously bewildered at my current state. "What ever it is, it'll be OK."   
  
But I knew it wouldn't. And I knew that it was all my fault. If only I could go back, back be fore I told him. Or better yet, back before he finally gave up on me. But I couldn't, it was over now. And I lost my chance for it to be OK long ago.   
  
~~~  
  
The end  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: *Reads fic over; Laughs nerviously* OK, how horrible was that?! You all hate me now, don't you?! I AM SO SORRY!!! Jeez, I don't even know why I posted this! My favorite couple is TK and Kari, not to mention the fact that I don't even like that song!! I'll make it up to you, somehow! I promise!! Somehow, I'm still not quite sure how, but I will! If you have any idea how could do that, by all means please let me know! This was supposed to be romance but then, I dunno what happened but it turned into what it is now. (A crappy drama fic!) May I never attempt romance again, that's all I have to say. 


End file.
